Promises Truly Never Die
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: It was a reality forgotten by the world. People that lived like them, reflecting humanity similar to a mirror. The were ignored for they never interfered with their own reality before. All until one "ghost" did, aiding one of the Pirate King's crew. Now the world would be introduced to these "ghosts", for better or worse. *Abandoned*
1. A Ghost's Wishes

**Notes: Okay here is something to sedate all of us. I have made decisions on what'll happen to my other stories and I'll show what I will do the next time I update them. Don't worry, they'll all be checked up on/saved soon. Anyway, this story is from a very old paper draft of what I wanted to create** ** _way_** **earlier. But, I guess it didn't happen until now. I want to see your opinions on this story since I've upgraded it with the new information of both canons and such. Tell me what you think! :D**

 **The Naruto-verse in this story will be a canon-divergence/AU. You have been warned.**

 **Also, be careful... if you have not caught up with the One Piece manga's scan-translation up to chapter 840, I'll warn you right now that this story is not for you. This has MAJOR spoilers for what has been revealed so far with Sanji's family** ** _and_** **past.** **.**

 **Warning: This is more of a test-run story. If people like it I'll continue it, if not I will make this a one-shot. If it seems a bit rushed I apologize, because I do not want expand so much for people not to enjoy the story itself.**

 **I do not own One Piece nor Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, please support the official releases of these titles. Enjoy!**

 **Translations (If Necessary):**

 _Yuurei = Ghost_

 **Prologue:** A Ghost's Wishes.

* * *

Sanji found the ground to become a... greeting, for lack of better words. He knew the spots on it better than anyone in the kingdom, all because he was knocked to the ground basically every hour of the daytime. He wasn't perfect like he should be and this was his punishment. He was being taught that he wasn't good at all, he was a waste of space that failed the expectations that everyone in his life had for him.

Well, _almost_ everyone. He didn't know what his mother thought about him, but by the way his father was speaking about her he thought she didn't care much as well. All he knew was that she enjoyed reading and cooking and that's what Sanji found to enjoy as well. Turns out it wasn't what the rest of his siblings enjoyed, instead they only read to improve their knowledge and they only ate what others cooked for them. They didn't read to enjoy the fantasy they gave or the different life they could create in their heads, they didn't cook their own food because _royals don't cook._ Ah, but that was a touchy subject for Sanji himself. He'd be beaten by his brothers if he pulled that stunt since his father had no time to punish him himself.

But here Sanji was, shaking in his boots with a wooden sword in his hands. Niji, his older brother, was grinning cockily as he held his own sword like it weighed like a feather while Sanji was scared stiff to wield it against him. It irritated the younger blonde because he couldn't be as confident like his brothers, he was being doubtful of his own skills and that's what Sanji loathe the most. If he couldn't be like his brothers... then what use did his father have for him? He was created to do _great things_ and if he didn't start to show it, the third son of Germa began to fear the results.

"Begin!" His father's voice boomed from the throne situated nearby and Sanji tried to throw his sword up to block. He knew what was coming because Niji always toyed with him unlike when he fought with Yonji, Ichiji and maybe even Reiju. His opponent's bamboo sword jabbed in front of his face and this time Sanji managed to block it before it could nearly smack his visible eye like time and time again.

Niji giggled and the younger blonde cursed when a punch flew to his stomach. Only by a quick second did Sanji manage to dodge the punch, but he had to abandon his sword to do so. In a quick blur the third Prince of Germa Kingdom was down on the ground, his brother abandoning his sword just the same to instead start to beat his face in. Sanji protested loudly, trying to snatch at Niji's hands but his attempts to stop him didn't matter to his older brother.

In a matter of minutes Sanji's match with his older brother was over and the third child was bloody and unable to move from the ground, "Haha!" He could hear Niji and his little brother Yonji laugh and if he listened in closely, he could hear his father sigh in disappointment. An ache formed in his chest and the blonde had to hold in his tears. He could _not_ cry in front of his father. That'd show him he was more weak than they thought. _What didn't kill him made him stronger_ , or at least that's what one of the books he read had said.

"Sanji." He could hear his father's voice faintly, "Get up and go back to training until I call for you again."

Without a reply the third son of the Germa Kingdom pulled himself up, ignoring the increasing peals of laughter from his two brothers as his oldest brother looked to be holding in his own laughter. Out of the corner of his eye he could also see Reiju smiling as she always did and the third prince simply walked out of the main room and started off to the training room without much of a word back to his family.

* * *

The training room wasn't much of a room, more like a courtyard in the kingdom that allowed the five children of Germa to freely train in day or night. Sanji greeted the cold breeze of the North Blue with bloody wounds and forming bruises. He ignored the sting that the blown sea water brought the wounds and walked to the railing, staring out at the sea. If he heard someone coming he could easily start throwing punches and act as if he was training but for today... he wanted a break for once.

He felt his eyes start to water as he recalled the ache in his chest, "Why... why am I so different?" Sanji hissed, clenching his fists onto the railing. "I'm failing everyone... why am I like this!?" He raised his fists and smashed them into the metal barrier. He cursed loudly, reeling back and holding them close to his chest.

 _"Your different because you're you."_

Sanji jolted, throwing a quick fist as he placed a weak smile on his face, "Soldier-san!" He closed his eyes as he forced his smile to grow a little wider, "I-I was just training-!" He opened his eyes, his heart clenching at the sight of nothing behind him... who had spoken with him?

 _"You can't see me kid, I can understand that. Your different from the rest of the Vinsmoke's as I could tell..."_ Goosebumps rose on the left side of his body and the prince gazed towards where the sudden cold was coming from. The voice sounded so close, but why did it sound so far away?

"Who... who are you?" He weakly murmured, gazing around. "And why can't I see you?" Sanji paused for a moment, "Did... did you eat the invisible devil fruit?"

Laughter sprouted from the right side of him and Sanji whipped his head towards the source of the sound. Who really was there!? _"Do not worry yourself, Sanji-kun. You can call me... Yuurei. We have our little world, but sometimes we enjoy to see this world for what it is and what it can be. My powers force me to become a ghost for now, but do not worry... I didn't consume a devil fruit."_

Sanji squeezed his fists, ignoring the flaring ache in them from his earlier mess of emotions, "Please allow me to see you or I might think I've gone insane." He wasn't going to act like his brother's now, where they demand and get what they want. He'd rather... work for it this time. This man saw him differently, but in a light he hadn't heard of before.

A... ripple of sorts appeared in front of him and Sanji craned his head to stare at the sudden shift of environment. _"This... this_ is me." The voice had finally lost the sense that it was originating from far off and the Prince gazed at a tall man with a thick red and white lion mask. The man also had sunny yellow colored hair, styled in a sense that Sanji could compare to a leaf while most of his body was hidden by a black cloak. The only other thing he really could catch sight of was the man's shoes, which looked to be sandals but created differently, exposing all his toes without a band separating the big toe from the rest.

"Who are you?" Sanji spouted, wincing at himself for the question to sound so... demanding.

The man chuckled, "Like I said, I'm merely a ghost in your world. I shouldn't exist here but..." The man looked at the cloudy sky, "My father is the one that really made this change. It's beautiful to see how my world is different from yours."

"...ah, I see?" Sanji rubbed the back of his head, wincing at the sharp pain that flew through his body.

"Your hurt." The man stated, as if it was casual enough to see someone hurt.

Sanji nodded, looking down at the ground, "Yeah... I know." Something warm touched his neck and Sanji couldn't help the yelp that broke though his lips, his body beginning to feel... tingly. He gazed over his body, the pulses of pain now becoming a dull ache for a moment before fading as if they were never there to begin with.

"Consider this more of a thank you than anything. A child caring for those who cannot give to themselves deserves a reward instead of simply being shunned and hated upon."

He let out a sigh, running his tongue over the once swollen and slightly bruised mouth, "T...Thank you so much!" Sanji couldn't help the actual smile blossoming on his face. He couldn't believe that a man actually healed him... but for what real reason was there?

The man in the mask shook his head. "You follow upon your mother's legacy, as I've heard. Is that correct?"

Sanji blinked, quietly stalking his way back to the railing and staring out at sea again. He really... never thought much about his mother. Especially since it became a bit of taboo with his father, who would only bring her up when he needed to make an example out of something. The King of Germa _never_ talked about his Queen in small talk nor when Sanji overheard him talking to the other scientists that watched over the five children of Germa daily. "...maybe? I only can be coded to remember so much of my mother. I only know a sliver of her legacy, I think. I want to feed those in need, care for what others need to be cared for. Is... is this about the mouse and his friends I keep on feeding?"

"More than you'll ever know, child. I can't explain to you much, but I can tell you that fate has a path for all of us for a reason. Someday our paths we think we're sent upon may be altered, but it either for the best or the worst." The man pulled himself to lean down near the third prince, adding on, "But that won't matter. I think... I think you deserve a chance here."

"A... a chance?"

"...well now, I did say I can't explain everything. I am a ghost here, nothing more or less. I can sway things in a way, but I cannot control everything like a puppet master. I want to save you from what's to come later on in life... but there is a cost for my offer."

Sanji quirked one of his curly eyebrows, "What is the offer exactly?"

The man in the mask pointed at himself, "I... I give you some of my abilities. That'll fool your family into thinking your just like them, just a late bloomer. Your powers won't be increased though, you'll just have access to my skills and my capabilities. I will teach you about them and everything later on if you do accept. All I need in return is a promise."

The prince frowned, "A... promise?" He held up his hands, "Wait a second. This all just a bit sudden-"

"It's for the right reasons." The ghost responded swiftly, "Maybe later I'll explain what I mean by this, but for right now... I can let you test my power. If you like it, I'll let you make our deal reality."

"...really, this is all just a bit sudden." Sanji couldn't help but say, and telling by how the man in the mask tensed, he quickly added, "I'll try it for how long you want me to try it. If I like it I'll promise whatever I need to do. But you have to swear to me that you'll explain all this vague crap." He shuttered, "Your the opposite of my father. Unlike you, he's strict and to the point. You, on the other hand, are vague and mysterious... I don't know why I'm trusting you right now of all things."

The masked man tried to helpfully supply an answer, "I'll agree to your demands but the way your feeling is actually because an act of kindness to someone makes the mind want to repay it back somehow-"

Sanji waved his hands in the air, "Don't tell me that or else I'll know your playing me for a fool or something! Fine! I'll do that stupid test run, Yuurei!" A hand made it's way to Sanji's face and the prince couldn't help but feel uncomfortable once it stayed for a little longer than a few seconds. "Well... what are you-"

A sudden spark shot though him, like a coil released its tight hold over something before... warmth spread though his body. The warmth ran from the tips of his ears to the ends of his toes. Sanji couldn't help but hum as it soon began to warm up, like a blanket covering him as he slept for the night. As quickly as it let itself be known in his body, the warmth faded away and left Sanji to feel the cold temperatures of the North Blue.

Shivers raked through his body, "Hey! Why am I-?!" He lifted his head, staring at nothing but sky. He frowned for a quick moment, tilting his head and gazing around the courtyard. "Uh... ghost guy?" The blonde frowned, hearing no answer like that of the beginning of their meeting nor the voice of when they were standing side by side at the railing. "Yuurei?"

He sighed, "Figures..." He numbly began to walk to the dummy. "Might as well get back to training again-"

"Master Sanji!" The prince tensed, directing his blue-eyed gaze to the maid dressed in a long sleeved dress with the usual apron. "It is time to eat lunch! Please return inside!"

The prince covered his face, holding back a groan, "Coming m'lady!" He instead threw on a goofy smile, adding a little skip in his step as he strolled back to the doors of the castle.

* * *

Lunch was eaten in solace for Sanji, wondering what his father was planning to do. He knew that his father was going to do _something,_ after all he kicked him out of the little tournament he usually made the four princes fight in and whoever would win fight the princess. Times before Sanji would be forced to stick around and watch but today was different, so the chef was set on edge from the whole thing. What happened with Yuurei had made him forget about the whole incident before but that was another story. "Sanji." His father's gruff voice spoke up and the third son immediately locked gazes with him.

"Yes father?" He blurted out as quick as he could, blushing a bit as his brother's started to snicker beside him.

The King stared him down carefully, observing him for some odd reason, "Have your wounds healed already?"

The prince blinked, recalling that Niji basically beat him black and blue just awhile ago. Yuurei's powers had worked wonders and Sanji forgot about the incident in the first place. Would he be in trouble because of it? "Yes father, they've healed already as I trained." He carefully picked his answer, trying to judge his father to see if he bought the story he had woven together without speaking one word about the man he had met.

"Hmm..." His father stood up, strolling out of the room and Sanji avoided the gazes of his brothers and sister to stare down at his plate.

"Geez Sanji," Yonji had started up conversation at their table and the third prince was thankful of it, "Different capabilities or something?"

Ichiji had started to pick at his plate, "Broken bones can be healed in a day, cuts can be healed in a quick hour and bruises fade by at least one hour for the rest of us. You achieved two of three in at least thirty minutes. Congratulations." Sanji let his gaze reach his sister and quickly saw a larger smile on her face that quickly disappeared back into her normal thin one.

Niji even started to clap for him, "At least your finally showing _something._ "

Sanji couldn't help the heat growing in his cheeks, "Thanks guys." The praise felt warm, like the feeling that the Yuurei had given to him before. But this time... he couldn't help the empty feeling clawing at his heart and he couldn't understand why.


	2. What Could Have Been is A Joke

**Thanks for enjoying the story, everyone! It means so much to me! :D**

 **Anyway, there is some things in the chapter that'll better explain the Naruto-verse in this story. It won't all be presented, but you can get some sort of hold of the story through Yuurei during this chapter. Also, more spoilers to come from Chapter 841/842. Warning right here folks.**

 **I do not own One Piece nor Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, please support the official releases of these titles.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:** What Could Have Been Is Reality's Cruel Joke.

* * *

The rest of the day traveled on in a blur. Sanji found himself plucked away from the rest of his training schedule for tests run by his father's scientists. He cooperated fully with each and every test (though the ones with fire and electricity he was a bit hesitant with) and was released to his room a bit earlier than the rest of his siblings once they felt they had enough information to go with.

The blonde had found that he had more stamina with the deal with the ghost. His body was more durable to the environment than before and the sea was less of a pain to breathe in. He sped up quite a bit instead of his lungs holding him back and screaming for fresh air and the falls didn't make his legs ache. He even found the lightning to play nice to his skin unlike many times before. At the end of the day though, the prince was ready to pass out but he decided to wait for the call of bed time by the maids. Instead, Sanji settled down in his cozy bed with one of the books he was given while paying attention to each and every devil fruit listed in the book.

He always wanted to eat one, but his father insisted on him reading about them just to learn about how to combat against them. Sanji found that boring but heeded his father's word anyway, not wanting to slip up and end up on his brothers beating list again. _"So your relaxing? It's good to do so... after how much of my power you used to show off to those scientists."_ The prince looked up, seeing the inky silhouette of the ghost in the moonlight.

"Why are you a ghost again?" He couldn't help the question from leaving his tongue.

 _"I wouldn't want to be seen by your soldiers. Too much of a pain if I needed to escape."_ Yuurei murmured back and Sanji quickly hopped out of bed and yanked his curtains closed. The ghost stood still for a second, color erupting from its neck and spreading along its body like a painting in work. "Thanks."

Sanji settled down in his bed again, "How... how is your power kinda like my family's?" He wanted to start questioning the man before he even agreed to working with him. For whatever the man wanted, a promise or something... he needed to know if he was safe. Sanji didn't want to agree to something that he had no control over, after all.

The ghost paused, taking a moment to glide across the room and sit down on the table stacked with books. The prince gave him a glare but Yuurei seemed unfazed, "Your father has been trying to replicate our power for decades with other scientists in this world ever since an ancestor of mine worked with another by the side of the Pirate King. My grandmother once worked with the group of scientists until they found that she was dating... _my kind_. They tried to persuade her or influence her to bring her date to the workplace so they could piece together my kind's abilities and why we are. She refused and the only thing the scientists had received was a bit of blood the _ghost_ had once he had come to free his lover from imprisonment."

The prince puffed his cheeks, rubbing his head, "Explain better, Yuurei." He filed the little piece of information about his father in the back of his head, he didn't know much about him and anything could be useful. Plus, he would know something more about his dad rather than the rest of his siblings, so that was pretty cool too.

Yuurei stretched back onto the table, still ignoring Sanji's dirty look, "Well... my world and your world are two separate things. But were synced as one in most ways. Like yin and yang, one cannot live without the other. So what this world is trying to do is kill itself, for it doesn't want my people here because we're _too strong_ in their eyes." He laughed a bit, "But sometimes people in my world are foolish for wanting destruction of yours too. So your world isn't singled out... but there's simply less people in mine that want all of this world gone." He clicked his tongue, "Anyway, my world was always connected to yours since the existence of us all came to be. There is one point in this world that can easily take someone from here back to my world and vise versa for mine too." He paused, his lion mask tilting its head slightly to the side at Sanji. "Am I going too fast for you, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji shook his head, "N-No... your just fine."

The ghost laughed a bit, "Its alright. I'll slow down." He tapped his chin, showing off a leather black glove covering his hand, "Hmm... since our worlds are connected, its presumed that civilization in both our worlds began at the same time. Our worlds began to differ because of the creation of the God Tree. It was the only piece of nature that reflected in each world. Your God Tree grew fruit made by the devil while ours only bore one, which was consumed by a lady named Kaguya Otsutsuki. She made our world adapt with her devil's fruit while yours, since it wasn't eaten at the source and the powers differentiated because the tree wasn't stopped in its growth, gained different fruit with different abilities." He chuckled.

"So... you guys gained devil fruit abilities cause of her?" Sanji asked softly, letting his head tilt to the side and rest on his shoulder. For some reason his neck was getting a cramp and he didn't remember stressing it in the tests the scientists put him through.

Yuurei hummed, his mask following his head as he nodded, "In a way, yes and no. Her devil fruit spread into two children but she didn't want it to spread anymore. One of her children expressed sharing it with all in my world and she got upset. She fought them and controlled the God Tree to her bidding, becoming a horrendous monster against the ones she used to love. The children fought back against her and won. In the end, the brothers split worlds, one going to this world and having children and descendants to guard the barrier that allows everyone to travel through and the other hid the mother's body and went off to spread my people's power in my world."

"How old are you? How would you know all that stuff?" Sanji couldn't help but blurt, biting his lip lightly at his outburst, "I'm so-"

"I may look old now, but really my age is stuck at sixteen and I can't age any further. My mother told me the story because my father spared her the story. And well, I retained the knowledge since I'm known for my intelligence by my people."

Sanji blushed, "Ah... thanks?"

The ghost let out a bit of a laugh, "It's fine Sanji-kun. Remember, I want you to trust me, so why would I hide any personal information that you may want to know?"

"Because sometimes people have their own secrets. My father always talks to me about that." Sanji answered in a matter-of-fact tone, placing a hand underneath his chin.

"How funny." Yuurei murmured, "But I think our chat should end here for today." He raised his hand and the prince had to hold in a shriek at the sight of the man... phasing through the table of books and through the thick ground.

Sanji sighed, staring longingly at the floor, "Might as well go to bed early... it'd be too much of a hassle to stay up any longer..." With that, the prince laid back in his bed and fell asleep to the sound of waves crashing against the ship like a lullaby.

* * *

The next day he was shoved back into routine but for some reason a scientist had to stay close to him at all times. Maybe it was because of the new test results (he still didn't know about them, his father ordered the scientists to keep secret about it) or maybe it was because his father figured out his little secret, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had more a punch against his brothers and was surprisingly faster than his sister when they ran hurdles.

Time flew by in the usual blur except this time when his father hosted the usual spar with his siblings, he was put again Yonji. "Ready to lose again?" The younger yawned, obviously enjoying the fact that he was facing the third prince instead of the first one like last time. He rambunctiously ran to the nearest soldier, snatching the bamboo stick right out of his hands while Sanji cautiously took the sword from the other soldier.

In a quick few seconds, the two were standing in the middle of the room and Judge's words echoed around as they usually did, "Begin."

Yonji snapped forward as Sanji felt his body rush with adrenaline. He launched his sword up to guard the attack to his chest, slid to the side and brought his sword into an upward slash. His little brother looked surprised at the sudden rush of attack, scrambling to bring his word to deflect as he threw himself away from Sanji, "You've gotten better in a day bro, holding back or something?"

"You could say that." Sanji shrugged, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of his answer. He didn't remember learning these way of wielding a sword and it shocked him. He simply chalked it up to Yuurei's power and had to wonder if the man ever wielded a sword before. The third prince charged at the fourth, swinging his sword to try to hit his brother in the side. Yonji gained a look in his eye, swinging his sword up and trying to bring it down on Sanji's head at the same time. Both didn't move for a few seconds before Sanji threw himself to the side and Yonji dropped his sword and tackled him to the ground mid-step.

"Got you now!" His younger brother barked, fury in his eyes. Sanji lifted his leg and kicked hard into his brother's chest, ignoring the tiny sliver of pain that had occurred. Yonji let out a whine, reeling back to hold his chest before the older blonde swung his fist and nailed his brother in the face. The younger fell to the ground and Sanji didn't let up. He quickly hopped onto his brother's body and started to release the rage that he couldn't help but hold for all the years before.

It was a few more moments until his father's voice finally snapped into Sanji's fit of rage, "You won, Sanji."

The third prince let his hands fall to his side at that moment, stepping off of his brother as he quickly caught the sight of the damage he caused. Yonji's lip was cut, his left eye swollen up close while the other had a dark bruise forming underneath. The loser of the match gave a weak smile, his right eye starting to water, "T... That was a good fight. Try to do that next time to Niji or Ichiji." He stumbled up and the third prince quickly caught sight of the bruises starting to form on the rest of his body before Yonji stumbled away, the scientists rushing the youngest child to quickly treat his wounds.

Sanji awkwardly walked back in line, ignoring the look of surprise on Reiju's face as his two other brothers patted his back, hollering, "Finally! One win for Sanji!" Instead, Sanji let his gaze land on his father, who held a blank look on his face. The third prince quietly settled down in the outskirts of the battlefield, wondering why he suddenly obtained the urge for vengeance on his little brother.

* * *

"You've been acting strange since your new healing capability... are you alright Sanji?" The third prince glanced at his older sister, watching as she nimbly wrapped the bandages around his knuckles. The healing ability that "he" had weirdly didn't hear his scraped knuckles and so the princess had taken it upon herself to care for him instead of bothering the scientists that were tending to Niji's wounds.

Sanji shrugged, "I dunno... I feel fine..."

Reiju gave a small smile, "I guess you should, after all, you got father's praise for nearly defeating Ichiji. You know that he always wins the sparring tournament but you showed him that he shouldn't get too cocky with his title. I guess you can say your a late bloomer."

"A late bloomer huh..." Sanji muttered, tilting his head and staring at the white covering his knuckles. "Maybe..." Silence comfortably cloaked them for a couple of minutes, the only thing really making noise was the wrapping of his knuckles.

Reiju smiled brightly so suddenly, it caught Sanji by surprise, "Oh! I heard Yonji has to take a day off of training because he can't see. You really did a number on him."

Sanji let a weak smile grace his face, "I guess. I think you could say I don't know my own strength!" He joked, trying to keep the mood chipper. Reiju let out a giggle, continuing to make sure her little brother had no wounds that were left unattended.

It was quiet once again for the new few moments until Sanji's knuckles were finally bandaged properly. Reiju beamed at her work, pausing to quietly add after a moment, "Father would like to discuss with you the results the scientists have received about your changes in progression." With those words, her face went blank and she strolled away.

* * *

Sanji wondered down the familiar path of the many halls of the main Germa castle. The halls were decorated in their usual colors that matched the flag of their kingdom and he even ignored the little numbers of sixes hidden inside the decor. Germa 66 and Germa Kingdom are two different things as far as the World Government considered but to the people that live in Germa themselves both things are the same.

He finally reached the long, large doors of the main room and pulled them open. He was a tad bit cautious though, he didn't exactly slam them like Niji or Ichiji would. "Sanji." His father stared him down, sitting on his throne. "Come on in and close the doors behind you."

The third prince followed his father's words, entering the room just a bit more and dragging the doors with him. "You wanted to see me father?" They both knew the answer to that but he simply wanted to remain polite.

"I've finally received the results of your growth. We've found out that your new abilities have come from a... glitch in your genetic code."

Sanji raised his eyebrow, "A... glitch?"

His father shifted in his seat, leaning forward slightly, "A glitch. Instead of following your brothers and sister with their own genetic coding you have an error. This error, as our scientists have identified, will either kill you, or ruin the rest of the family."

"Ruin...?!" Sanji couldn't help but shout, "How will it ruin our family?!"

"Not _our_ , _mine._ " Judge's eyes had grown cold at the third prince, making a motion with his hand and two soldiers started to walk over to them, one of which holding something metal. "If you die, then it would be just fine. A price to pay for the growth of our power. But if we let you continue to roam around and you don't pass away... _you'll lose your sanity and end up killing the rest of your siblings."_

Sanji bared his teeth, "I'm-I'm not a monster, father! How can I even harm them when they could beat me up easily?!"

"You've already began to show more of an blood lust, considering how you wouldn't have stopped until Yonji was dead. Your anger will end up destroying us all, and it's better to cage the beast than for it to continue to roam free."

"Hey!" Sanji roared, one of the soldiers grabbing him and shoving him down, "Let go of me, _let go!"_

"Just accept your fate." He heard his father's voice, his blue eyes staring down the metal object in horror as it was beginning to be shoved onto his face, "We'll be allowing you to live and destroy yourself instead of the latter option. Take what is left of your humanity and understand what I'm doing is good for all of us."

Sanji felt the metal wrap around his head, the bottom snapping shut along his jaw with a _click._ He was dropped by the soldier who had grabbed him and he clawed at the metal... mask. "What is this?!"

"This marks the day that the third Prince of Germa has died. The cause of death being a fight with... pirates." His father's voice boomed and Sanji found his arms grabbed.

"W-What!? Father, you can't do this! I'm right here father! _ **Father**!"_


End file.
